A common challenge faced by delivery companies (aka “carriers”) is to increase the density of deliveries to addresses, areas or regions. Increased density not only improves efficiency of the deliveries, it also reduces fuel consumed and emissions per shipment. However, carriers are limited in their ability to affect the density of deliveries. Typically, carriers are forced into a reactive mode in trying to aggregate packages already received from shippers. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0041481 to Stowe and assigned to United Parcel Service of America, Inc. describes various methods for aggregating packages within a carrier network. Needs therefore exist for systems and methods that allow carriers to proactively manage the receipt of shipments to facilitate more efficient delivery.